


Taken

by Moonsey



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Revenge, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsey/pseuds/Moonsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santiago thinks he is too good for Bradley. He thinks it will remain that way for a long time. But doesn't realize Bradley can move on that quickly. "Jerk" he calls out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

 

 

Santiago thinks he is too good for Bradley. He flirts with him, flaunts in front of him, bumps into him on purpose. He knows Bradley likes it, likes the teasing. He winks and leaves the blonde crushed every time. He loves it, being the attention of the stud. It’s all fun and sexy but Santiago never takes it too far. He has rejected all of Bradley’s offers to take him out to dinner. Santiago doesn’t want a relationship. He just likes to play with him.

Again, when he is invited for another episode. Santiago seeks out Bradley. Smiles at him and encircles his arms around Bradley’s neck. Squeezing and crushing into him. Bradley wraps a strong arm around his back. “Good to see you,” His hot breath falls on Santiago’s right ear. He shivers and pulls away, delaying momentarily by Bradley’s lingering arm to push himself off completely.

“You too,” he smiles, pursing his lips.

“How have you been?” he asks.

Santiago nods, “fine.”

Bradley smirks, “Good to hear.”

“How’s everyone else on set. Are you still teasing Angel? Last time I was here, she almost threw you down the stairs.” Santiago remembered the time Bradley had been messing with Angel and the way she had kicked him. One of the fondest moments was when he had heart to heart with Angel and they had both talked about Bradley in a manner only girls talked with other girls about. Yes, Bradley was hot and sexy and strong. But he was annoying and loud and teased and play bullied almost everyone on set. “Are you still bullying Collin?” Santiago leaned forward his head.

Bradley shook his head. Laughed something off. “Yes,” he said. “Sometimes when he gets too serious.”

“Mean,” Santiago punches him lightly over his chest.

“Not as much as I used to be,” The blonde is starting to stare in thought, as if he remembered something. “He is being treated very fairly these days.”

“Oh, Is he now?” Santiago raises his eyebrows. “How so?” he asks, curious to know why.

Bradley muses but doesn’t say much. If anything, Bradley seems a bit blushed. “Did he find himself a knight in shining armor?” Santiago bumps his shoulder with Bradley’s. “is it Eoin?”

“no.” Bradley mutters.

“oh-” Santiago says, satisfied, “pity.”

 

Bradley gives the dark haired man a questioning look, “pity?” he asks.

Santiago nods, “yeah,”

“Why?”

“Because,” Santiago bites his lip. “for reasons.” He slumps his shoulders.

“Why?”

“Because you were rude to him the last time I came.”

Bradley doesn’t say anything. Yes, the last time Santiago was here, he had been fuming over Collin. He was a little more rude than usual. Collin had come over and told him to stay strong and that Santiago will fall for him if he tried a little harder. Bradley had turned on him like a dick. Collin had scattered away like a scared mouse. But things after that had changed. When he had found Collin in tears and shaken- Bradley had hugged him. Soothed him and even took him out to dinner, which had turned out much better then what he had expected. So much better that they had started dating.

“James?”

“yeah?” Bradley looks up. Realizing that he had been distracted by the love of his life, again. “Sorry,” he apologizes. “I was just thinking about Collin.”

 “Were you?” Someone’s voice called out from the back.

Santiago looks past Bradley’s shoulder to see Collin walk up. His smile manages to glow brighter when he see’s him.

“Santiago?” Collin ran his last few steps and hugged him.

“You look great.”

“Thanks,” Collin says shyly.

“Even more sexier then I remember,” Santiago teased, looking him up and down. “You look amazing.”

“Stop hitting on him,” Bradley interjects. His voice usually would have been playful, but Santiago noticed the hint of jealousy.

“It’s okay, Bradley.” Collin circles his hand on Bradley’s left arm and then rests his head on it.

Bradley crosses his arms over his chest. Santiago hopes he didn’t glare for too long because it seemes like Bradley was throwing him hot stares in his direction and his body was a little rattled. Obviously they were dating. “You two are together?” he askes, knowing full well the answer.

“Yes.” Bradley charged. Not just looking the part of the hot stud but also the knight in shining armor.

Santiago pursed his lips and nodded. His feelings off. Bradley never looked so in control like he did now. “I never thought you two would be dating,” Santiago continued.

“Bradley is nice,” Collin said, clearly shy about his relationship with the blonde. “Sometimes mean.”

Bradley rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay.”

“I have to go,” he kisses Bradley’s cheek and smiles at Santiago. “I’ll see you later.” He walkes over and hugges his friend once again.

“Bye,” Santiago calles out. He watches the young man leave and then turns his attention towards Bradley, who was gazing at him suspiciously. “You don’t deserve him.”

“Better me then you,”

Santiago felt hit. “What?” he asked.

“We’ve been together for almost a year, don’t get in the way.”

“I’m not. I’m not even interested in him.”

“Sure,” Bradley brushes off. “That wasn’t jealousy I saw there?”

“I’m not jealous?”

“You looked like you were,”

“No!” Santiago says. His body tense. “I’m not jealous of him. I just never thought _you_ would be dating anyone.”

Bradley furrowes his brows, “You don’t like him?”

“I do like him but as a friend. Not the way you think.” Santiago almost shook with the words he spat. “Why would you say that?”

“Because when you realized we were together, you seemed unsettled.”

“I’m not.” Santiago disagreed, “And why would you say -‘Better me then you’- what’s wrong with you?”

“Sorry,”

“You should be.” Santiago looks away in anger, “You are a jerk.”

“Sorry,”

“I like you better.” He closed the distance between himself and Bradley and hugged him.

Bradley looked down, ashamed. “I’m sorry. I just don’t like people who judge me and think I wouldn’t be able to take care of him.”

Santiago shook his head. “I’m sorry too. You both deserve each other. Collin is a good man and you are even better.”

“you think so?”

“I know so.” Santiago smiled, “Now take me out to dinner.”

Bradley smiled, “Are you jealous of me then?”

“What?”

“Are you jealous that I’ve been taken?” the blonde teased.

“No,” Santiago blurted. His voice stealing his confidence from him. _Why should he be jealous_. “I don’t like you that way.”

“Of-course,” Bradley cupped Santiago’s face and kissed him on the lips. “You like me that way.”

Santiago looked at Bradley in a daze, “No I don’t.”

“Yes you do! And no. I have to take Collin to dinner. We’ve had plans for a while.” Bradley started to leave.

“What about another time?”

“Busy- ”

Santiago watches  as the hot stud he had crushed so many times before took his revenge. “Jerk.” He calls out. His voice shaken and his heart beating fast. He had never realized the manliness of Bradley James before and it hurt so much.

 

 


End file.
